When Life Gives You Stereos
by Danyella413
Summary: Modern. Aang and Katara are chilling in his room. With Temple Run, Facebook, Chris Brown, The Stereo , and everything else we have in our modern world, (Even our slang) How could this not be fun? Slight Kataang. Rated T for a reason. I guarantee you'll enjoy reading. Characters might be a little OOC. Other than that,enjoy. Please review!


**A/N: Wow … it's been a while. I'm really sorry guys its just that I had a lot of stuff to do and my life is complicated. I know I said that my writing is new and improved-and it is. But my updating skills are not. I'm sorry to those who were looking forward to new pieces from me. But I PROMISE I will make new one-shots and stories and stuff. I was even thinking about writing a Novel for the November challenge. A nice, long, 100 chapter (more or less) story filled with a Kataang and the Gaang's adventures and funny stuff. But with my updating habits, who knows? Anyways I'm back with another one-shot for you guys and, question to my Kataangers ,why is there little to none Kataang stories in the A:TLA archive? I see like one or two a day and their either wack, or in Spanish. It's real annoying. All I see is zutara this and zutara that I mean C'mon people! We gotta take back our fandom! Anyways, enough of my rambling. I hope you like the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar:the Last Airbender. It belongs to Mike,Bryan, and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Katara sat on Aang's bed deciding on whether she wanted to do homework or not. It was important to do her homework, but then again her grades were great and besides, she could do it in class. And plus, at least she was thinking about doing her homework, unlike her best friend Aang, who'd rather text.

"You know you're going to fail, right?" Katara asked her companion with a smirk on her face.

"Yes,and?"Aang asked. So what if he failed. If he got an F on his report card, then so be it. F stands for Fantastic anyways.

"Nothing. Just know when you're flipping burgers at McDonalds and I'm a successful doctor you ain't gettin' no money."

"Katara yo ass gonna be broke." Aang said laughing. He never took his eyes off his Iphone 5.

"Ah! You thought!...but you didn't think."Katara said flipping her hair and laughing as well.

"Oooh kill 'em." Aang said he looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey I know that vine!" Katara said, a look of remembrance on her face.

"The one with the little fat kid dancing right?" Katara said pulling out her phone and starting to play Temple Run 2.

"Yeah and try as much as you want, but you'll never beat my high score."He responded. And even though Katara wasn't facing him, she could see that stupid smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." Katara said. So she began, she already had Karma Lee unlocked. Which cost her 25,000 coins. And she was already 5000 meters in.

"Oooh kill 'em. Oooh kill 'em. Ooooooooooooh kill 'em." Hakoda's daughter chanted as she ducked and dodged every obstacle in her game. Oh shit! She tripped, and the big monkey thing was on her screen now,right behind her. One wrong move and it was over. She had it, she had it, she had it in the bag.

"_You got this girl"_She said to herself.

Fuck! She tripped again, and the monkey thing got her. But she was at 10000 meters. Luckily, it only cost her 1 gem to revive herself. And that's exactly what she did.

"Ha!,"Sokka's sister shouted,her eyes sparkling while she laughed at the big monkey thing, "He thought he was eatin' me, he thought he was!...but he didn't think." Kya's daughter said before she laughed again and calmed herself down.

Gyatso's nephew looked at his friend with curiosity.**(A/N:Let's pretend Gyatso is Aang's uncle.)**

"Katara you need help. Real help. Honestly I'm half tempted to call a therapist." He said rolling his eyes at her.

Katara looked at her friend and pouted. Before looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"And why do you say that?"

"Because you just got dumb hype over a game. You're doing the most. Sit down before you hurt yourself." He replied.

"Shut the hell up. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to turn on the radio."Katara said prancing over to Aang's stereo an turning it on. Changing the station to hot 93.7.

"Right because it's not like you have to ask to put on _my _stereo. Pshh no of course not." Aang said with a slight shrug of his shoulders, the sarcasm in his voice heavy.

"Nope not at all." Katara concluded as she listened to Jenny Boom Boom and Creg G play the next song.

_Till we get it..._

Katara questioned if that was the song she loved. The very song she had on replay for 3 hours straight.

_Imma get it..._

Yup, she knew that beat. Instantly she started sing the next line.

"You say all you need is consistent love. When I try I swear it's never enough, I messed up. And baby this thing here ain't just here for us. Baby you let go and I pull you back. I let go you ain't having that we do it like rock stars. Sexing in my hotel room and we so loud. Higher than a smoke cloud. Shades on doing 95 with the top down. I might sound crazy. But when we go back and forth one minute I hate you then I love you that's how it is. Till we get it right, we gonna love so more. Till we get it. (till we get it) Imma get it (imma get it) Till we get it right we gonna love so more till we get (till we get it) imma get it (imma get it) turn up." Katara sang.

**(A/N:Yeah before anyone says I copied and pasted the lyrics I actually didn't. I know every word to that song.(Give or take a few) It's my favorite :D.)**

"Damn girl. You play that song out."Aang said looking up from his phone. Only to find Katara dancing like the girls in the Love More video do. But hey, he wasn't complaining.

"Well duh." Katara said, out of breath but still shaking it.

"This is my song!" Katara repeated ,so happy Jenny Boom Boom decided to play something good instead of talking about new Dunkin Donuts coffees and bikini waxes. And always playing that damn Jill Merriam commercial. You know the one with the 'dealer for the people'.

"But may I ask why you just randomly decided to start twerking in my room?"Aang asked. The amusement in his voice was obvious.

"Because that's what the girls in the video do. And you know I watched that video a thousand times so I know how the dances go." Katara said as she finally stopped dancing.

"You really _do_ need help."Aang said. Laughing and going back to texting.

"Shut up! Shut up! Nicki's part is on."Katara said before she started rapping Nicki Minaj's part of the song.

"He don't now me but he setting up to blow me uh. Said my twitter pics remind him of Naomi uh. On the low I used to holla at his homie uh. Fuck it now bouta ride him like a pony yeah okay. Thug prolly yo come polly. He wanna fuck a bad dolly and pop molly. I hope your pockets got a motherfucking pot bolly . Or is it that you never ball-John salley. He had the rolls in the Royce. The tone in his voice. Don't want a good girl nah hoes is his choice. Dick on H . Pussy on W . Mouth on open . Ass gonna smother you . Ass on the cover too. Elle magazine. Vroom vroom vroom get gasoline. Could I be your wife? Nah we could bang though. I got these boys whipped call me Django."

Katara finished and took a deep breath. And started singing the rest of the song until it went off.

After that, Katara went to lie down on Aang's bed.

"You done now?"Her companion asked.

"Mhmm"Katara mumbled face down on his bed.

"Guess what."Aang asked.

"What?"

"It's hump day." he said simply. Now on Facebook through his phone,scrolling through his news feed and liking pictures.

"Mhm-wait...what?" Katara said lifting her head up and looking at him. Her eyebrows furrowed and her whole facial expression showed confusion.

"You know that commercial with the camel? Where he's like hey Cindy...Cindy guess what day it is...and the he's like hey Mike, Mike! Guess what day it is then he goes to someone else and says Guess what day it is ! and their like...it's hump day and then the camel's like WOO! HUMP DAY!" Aang explained.

"Oh yeah! Ahaha. I remember that commercial." Katara said with a big smile. Before she got up and climbed next to Aang resting her head on his shoulder.

"Aang."

"What?"

"I'm tired." Katara said in a whiny voice.

"Then take a nap."

"I can?"Sokka's sister asked.

"If it floats your boat."

"Alright. Wake me up when it's 7 pm okay?"Katara requested.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"...You know if you weren't dancing all that time for no reason you wouldn't be tired, right?"

"Shut up."Katara giggled as she pulled the blanket up over her neck.

"Hey, it's not my fault you shook it like a rednose. Li-Li-Li-Like a rednose. You, slowed down. Grabbed the wall. Wiggled like you were trying make yo ass fall off. Man you wanted to get smashed by 'em all. Then you, sped up. Gas pedal. Gas pedal. Gas pedal. Gas pedal."

Katara rolled over and glared at him. Let's just say if looks could kill, Aang would of gotten shot, hit by a bus, stabbed in the eye, and thrown off a cliff.

"Douche..."Katara said before she rolled back over and went to sleep. And Aang liked being next to Katara when she slept because she was like a cat. She curled up to anyone and anything. And, to anyone who walked in his room, they were basically cuddling. But Aang didn't mind. Nope, not at all.

* * *

**Alright I hoped you liked that! Maybe I'll make a chapter two but idk. You know how I update so let's not even go there. Alright bye guys hoped you liked it. Review please ! **

**XoXo**

**Danyella**


End file.
